Marching Band Pie
by RubyAurora
Summary: Stupid title. Oh well, this is my parody to the tune of American Pie! The song is a little confusing anyway, but I trie dmy best. Hope you like it!


Our drum major once wrote the marching band line in the original song on the board in the band room, and I've like this song ever since. Plus I was in a singing mood, so this is my American Pie parody. Whopee!  
  
  
  
Not too long ago, I can still remember, how that music used to make me smile  
  
And if we ever had the chance, we could make those judges dance,  
  
And then we'd all be happy for awhile  
  
But February made me feel bad as our director left and we were sad  
  
Sad news in the band room, it seemed like it was the band's doom  
  
I don't remember which was we dressed*  
  
They day our Mr.LaMar left  
  
But something deep inside was missed  
  
The day that music left  
  
  
  
So...  
  
  
  
Win, win, Mr. Football Team kin,  
  
Put the petal to the metal but the metal was tin  
  
And good ole' guards were drinking' Pepsi and gin,  
  
singing this'll be the night that we win,  
  
This'll be the night that we win  
  
  
  
Did you read the music sheets?  
  
And to be in the band, you don't need cleats  
  
If the new director tells you so  
  
For the band believes in rock and roll  
  
The music will save my mortal soul  
  
No need to be able to dance real slow  
  
Well we know the band is sure to win  
  
We all were dancin' in the gym  
  
We all kicked off our dinkles  
  
The new director got some more wrinkles!  
  
We were a bright eyed marching band  
  
Tearing up the marching land  
  
And our rival East got canned*  
  
The day we made their music die  
  
  
  
We started singing,  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Now for a season we've been with Mr. P and  
  
We roll our feet, well, except foe Lee,  
  
This is almost how it used to be  
  
When the seniors played for the king and queen*  
  
Wearing badges they borrowed from the dean  
  
And in music that came from the band and me  
  
While looking around was the king,  
  
The seniors went and stole the queen!  
  
The courtroom was adjurned,  
  
The queen had to be returned  
  
And while Mr. P told us we sounded like larks  
  
We sat and practiced in the park  
  
And changed into our uniforms in the dark  
  
The day our music died  
  
  
  
But not really  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
And it's havoc in the guard room  
  
A junior tried to spin a broom  
  
Spinning hard and spinning fast  
  
The others just could not get past  
  
As the sophomores went "bling, bling"  
  
While the drum major's arm was in a sling  
  
The half-time air smelled of perfume  
  
As our beloved band played a marching tune  
  
The judges got up to dance, but they never got the chance  
  
For the players tried to take the field  
  
But we, the band, refused to yield  
  
And I recall what was revealed  
  
The day those players died  
  
  
  
We started singing  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Here we are, all in one place  
  
a generation with a music case  
  
No need or want to start again  
  
So Brad be nimble, Brad be quick,  
  
Our drill guy tripped over a drumstick  
  
Because drums could be the devil's friend  
  
And as we go set up the stage  
  
Our hands all clenched in fists of rage  
  
No bandie born in hell  
  
Could break the drum tech spell  
  
And as we played loud into the night  
  
To tell the players of our right  
  
I saw a drum laughing with delight  
  
The day our music died  
  
  
  
But not really  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
I met a clarinet who liked to rap  
  
And asked her to please pass the cap*  
  
she tossed it and then turned away  
  
We marched down to the stadium where months before  
  
The music was Mr. LaMar's score  
  
But now it was Mr. P's song we played  
  
And the students screamed and the parents cheered  
  
and the bandies dreamed but not a word was spoken  
  
the xylophones all were broken  
  
And the bandies I admire best,  
  
Jen, Nancy, and Deanna  
  
laid down to rest  
  
While the rest of us filled with eternal zest  
  
The day the stadium lights died  
  
We all were singing  
  
  
  
chorus  
  
  
  
repeat  
  
  
  
  
  
*= I thought some things might not be that well understood, so I'm explaining the stars now. "Dressed", for those uninformed, is when you make sure you are in line with the rest of the band. You can dress center, right, or left. That's what I mean.  
  
Our school is West. The other school is East. East and West have been rivals ever since East was built, though it's no competition. At champs, we came in first and they came in second to last.  
  
King and Queen means the homecoming King and Queen.  
  
Cap as in a flag cap. What screws onto the top of the pole and/or the bottom of the pole, over the fabric. 


End file.
